VIVIR
by Zusuky
Summary: En ocasiones la vida se convierte en un enorme mar, lleno de turbulencias. La vida te puede golpear y tumbar como si fuera una ola salvaje. Tú decides si te levantas y continuas o te dejas arrastrar. Souichi debe decidir y Morinaga demostrara hasta donde es capaz de ser su soporte.
1. Chapter 1

**Vivir.**

.

.

 _ **Este shot me despertó en medio de la madrugada ¿Saben lo que es que tener que levantarse y escribir siquiera lo esencial o hasta el título que también se me ocurrió toda adormilada?**_

 _ **Si espero hasta el amanecer para hacerlo, la mayoría de ideas que tuve se me pierden al volver a dormir.**_

 _ **Si, así funciona mi mentecilla Xd.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten la lectura.**_

.

.

¡TE AMO MORINAGAAA!

.

El aire helado chocaba constante contra mi rostro, pero no tan fuerte como sentía el golpeteo dentro de mi pecho. Mi corazón palpitaba al compás del ritmo de tambores en medio de una ceremonia ¿Cómo mierdas me atreví a gritar eso? ¿Que acabo de hacer? Mi rostro hervía ante la vergüenza que me carcomía al escuchar el eco de aquellas palabras: ¡TE AMO MORINAGAAA! Morinagaaaa gaaaa aaa aa

La vista frente a mí era hermosa en esos momentos, durante varias horas habíamos esperado poder ver algo del paisaje pues la espesa niebla frecuente en los alrededores del monte Fuji nos lo impedía, pero ahora estaba despejado y ver el valle desde las alturas y los famosos cinco lagos era un espectáculo para recordarse por la eternidad.

Pero ¿Por qué demonios estábamos en el monte fuji? ¿Qué me había llevado a gritar esas palabras?

.

.

Durante las pasadas semanas he sentido un sueño y cansancio que no me dejan solo. En ocasiones he notado entre cortada mi respiración, y esto me hace detenerme por segundos después de caminar algunos metros. Tal vez Morinaga tenga razón y debería dejar mi vicio del cigarro.

Sin embargo, no se trata de insomnio nocturno y sueño de día, no, en realidad por las noches duermo lo habitual. Lo extraño es que también el sueño me vence a lo largo del día y donde le da la gana.

En el laboratorio mi rendimiento no es el mismo, hasta mis asistentes y otras personas se han extrañado de los escasos que son mis regaños y gritos ahora. He llegado a escuchar cuchicheos de entre los estudiantes que dicen:

 _ **"El demonio del laboratorio está muy tranquilo últimamente"**_

 _ **"La guarida del tirano ya no es ningún infierno"**_

 _ **"Es tan guapo, me esperaba a un ser espeluznante y colérico"**_

Y mis asistentes parecen extrañar mis exigencias y reclamos. ¡¿Quién mierdas les entiende?!

\- Tatsumi senpai ¿De verdad hice bien el procedimiento? ¿No necesito corregirle nada? ¿Está seguro? -

\- ¡Si dije que está bien!... Entonces, ¡Esta bien! -

.

Y continuaba lloviéndome sobre mojado, pues en algunas ocasiones los instrumentos que traía en la mano caían en la mesa o el piso. Perdía fuerza en mi agarre y también en mis rodillas, tenía que sentarme de lo contrario sentía que el peso de mi cuerpo las vencería y me doblarían.

Hasta ahora este extraño aletargamiento y fatiga había podido tolerarlos, pero la gota que rebaso el vaso fue lo que sucedió el lunes cuando en la mañana me dirigía a la universidad. Viajaba solo en el metro, pues el tonto de Morinaga se encontraba trabajando en la sucursal de Hamamatsu, donde ya llevaba más de medio año.

La última vez que vino a Nagoya fue hace dos meses. Después de discutir y trate de razonar con el sin que yo perdiera la paciencia, finalmente tuvo que acceder a que alquilara un departamento más pequeño. Se sintió acorralado al ver que Tadokoro y otros más querían aplicar para compartir el piso donde vivíamos juntos. Sus tontos celos lo hicieron ceder con tal de continuar a mi lado. ¡Vaya que es un idiota!

Pero regresando a lo que sucedió días atrás en el metro, paso que de un momento a otro, me perdí en el sueño sin previo aviso y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido. Cuando desperté ¡Había llegado hasta la terminal! estaba en Higash iyama koen, solo me pase por una estación, debía bajar en Motoyama para llegar a la universidad.

El recorrido desde mi parada hasta la universidad no me tomaba más de quince minutos, cualquiera pensaría que eso no era nada para alarmarse, pero los constantes comentarios de mi tía Matsuda sobre mi apariencia más pálido de lo habitual y lo fatigado que lucía, además de que me quedaba constantemente dormido en la sala cada que iba a visitarla y a mi hermana Kanako. Me hicieron plantearme la idea de ir al médico esta misma semana.

Es por eso que lo hice, el miércoles al medio día deje de encargado a Tadokoro y me dispuse a ir al hospital. Ver la sala llena de gente casi me hace vacilar y salir lejos de allí. Pero no, ya había apartado ese día para ello y no lo desperdiciaría.

Durante el chequeo general todo parecía ir bien conmigo, fue hasta que el médico me hizo varias preguntas y le dije todo lo que me había sucedido últimamente, además que cuando reviso mis ojos y los alumbro con aquella pequeña luz, pero que a mí me pareció como si me hubiera dado un flashazo deslumbrante directo a mi vista, fue muy, muy molesto; tanto, que casi lo hago caer cuando empuje su mano con tal de quitar ese brillo frente a mis ojos. Esta exagerada e inmediata reacción más mis experiencias vividas, lo llevaron a concluir que lo mejor era realizarme de inmediato una resonancia magnética, junto a una tomografía de contraste.

.

.

El día de hoy recibí los resultados, ¿El diagnostico?:

\- JODIDO, ¡Estoy jodido! -

El doctor me dijo que tenía leves síntomas de Narcolepsia y con ella algo de Cataplejía la cual tiene episodios súbitos de pérdida de la función muscular, que van desde una ligera flojedad en el cuello o las rodillas, flacidez de los músculos faciales, o incapacidad para hablar con claridad hasta un colapso completo del cuerpo. Ahora relacionaba eso con mis rodillas débiles y mi falta de agarre al dejar caer las cosas en el laboratorio.

Me explico que la narcolepsia puede durar unos pocos segundos o minutos y que es la somnolencia excesiva y abrumadora durante el día. Pero ¿Que lo estaba ocasionando? Le pregunte enseguida, pues nunca antes me había pasado algo así, salvo la ocasión cuando me desmaye en el laboratorio después de arreglar todo aquel lio con Morinaga.

Su respuesta con algo de rodeos fue: Un tumor, una horrible mancha detrás de mi paladar que me mostro en el estudio. El estado avanzado en que lo encontró y mis nulos síntomas desde tiempo atrás, le parecieron un milagro, milagro que yo aún estuviera vivo y a su parecer luciera tan bien.

Me explico que en esta etapa era difícil que algún tratamiento funcionara. Que si alguno podría dar una muy leve esperanza, esa era la quimioterapia. Yo sabía lo que eso significaba, perder mi poco tiempo de vida y de paso sufrir muchísimos efectos colaterales demasiado desgastantes. No, no lo aceptaría.

Para mi asombro la primera imagen que vino a mi mente al escuchar aquella sentencia de muerte, no fue el de alguien perteneciente a mi familia. No fue mi padre, ni Tomoe, ni Kanako o en última estancia mi tía Matsuda; ¡Fue Morinaga! Morinaga con ese rostro que me causa tanta tristeza, ese rostro que hace cuando quiere llorar pero que para disimular se coloca una máscara de sonrisa encima.

¡No se lo diré! Esa fue la firme resolución que tome.

.

.

Apoyado sobre el barandal del balcón de mi pequeño departamento, miraba pasar a las personas caminando, algunas conversando y otras más tomados de la mano. Fumaba mi cigarrillo que ahora reafirmaba nunca dejaría y menos al saber que eso no me mataría con el tiempo, pues tiempo es el que ya no tendría; comencé a hacerme preguntas que nunca antes me hice: ¿Si sabes que morirás, en que ocuparías tus últimos días? ¿Con quién querría pasar mis últimos momentos?

Mi carácter de mierda me hizo contestar rápidamente que: continuaría como hasta ahora, ir al trabajo y regresar a casa. ¿Para qué cambiar en el último momento? Todas esas tontas películas o series donde al protagonista o algún personaje importante le sucede algo así y escribe una larga lista de cosas por hacer y disfrutar junto a la persona que amas me parecían estúpidas.

 _Estúpido conocer a un personaje o artista que admiras._

 _Estúpido cumplir la fantasía de ir a un lugar de algún país distante o a Disney world_

 _Estúpido sacar todas las tarjetas de crédito posible y comprar infinidad de cosas sabiendo que nunca las pagaras._

 _Tantas y tantas cosas que la gente sueña en realizar y que a mí me parecen simples estupideces._

Pero nuevamente el rostro de Tetsuhiro apareció al cerrar mis ojos... Tetsuhiro, así lo llame la última vez que discutimos, claro que, se lo dije gritando y enfadado y él estaba igual que yo. Era en esos momentos cuando lograba intimidarme, él no necesitaba gritar o golpearme como lo hacía yo para lograr sus objetivos. A él le bastaba con acariciarme, con mirarme, besarme o repetirme cuanto me amaba para conseguir todo de mí; todo.

Recuerdo vívidamente que cuando escucho su nombre salir de mis labios, se silenció de golpe y se acercó a tomar mis manos y unir su frente a la mía. Mirándome con esos oscuros ojos de tonto enamorado.

Comprendí que lo último que deseaba finalmente era estar con él, no, no quería que viera mi horrible final, mi muerte.

Le llamaría para que pasara unos días conmigo en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad o espacio en su trabajo, después... Después, yo tal vez aceleraría mi fin. Para eso me servía conocer tantas enciclopedias de venenos ¡Que paradoja! Siempre quise envenenar a Kurukawa cuando se llevó a Tomoe a San Francisco y enfermar de diarrea a Morinaga después de aquella primera experiencia homosexual en su departamento, eso era lo menos que se merecía, ya que a mí me tuvo enfermo en el baño varias veces por venirse dentro de mí el muy infeliz. Pero ya no veía necesario ni justo llamarle violación a aquella primera vez, llevaba bastante tiempo que lo nuestro era consensual.

Ya ni siquiera me molestaba en advertirle que saliera de mí antes de llegar al orgasmo, creo que cada vez se cumplía mas su deseo de ser aceptado por mí y así resultaba ser.

.

.

.

 **Hamamatsu.**

.

¡De verdad que ya no quería más este trabajo! ¿Qué mierdas tenía en la cabeza cuando lo acepte? No, no era mierda, era el inmenso deseo de ofrecerle una vida mejor al hombre que tanto amo. Pero después de estar tan, pero tan acostumbrado a verlo casi todos los días en la universidad por más de cinco años; sentía un martirio tener que esperar meses para estar con él. ¡Lo extraño tanto!

Si Souichi se enterara que todas las noches beso su rostro en aquella fotografía que nos tomó la azafata dentro del avión cuando fuimos a la boda de mi viejo amigo en Fukuoka, creo que ya la habría roto. ¡No entiendo por qué le molesta tanto que quiera una foto suya!... Bueno, tal vez precisamente por esto.

Mi fastidio los pasados días era más notorio y para colmar más mi mal humor, me encontraba en medio de una junta importante cuando mi teléfono no dejaba de vibrar dentro del bolso interno de mi saco. ¡Seria suicidio si lo apagaba! Se trataba de Souichi, leí su nombre con asombro en la pantalla. La vista de varios de los presente comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, salir de la reunión no sería bien visto y apagarle el celular a mi amante ¡Ni pensarlo! Rápidamente por debajo de la mesa le envié un mensaje diciendo que le marcaria en unos minutos.

Paso más de una hora para poder llamarle, nervioso ante su seguro disgusto por tardar tanto; le marque. Ahora que aguardaba escuchando el tono de llamada en espera, hacia memoria que esta era la segunda vez que me llamaba desde que vine a trabajar a la sucursal de Hamamatsu, y la llamada anterior solo había sido para decirme que no fuera el mes anterior ya que saldría a un congreso. Había esperado tanto para verlo y ahora no tendría una próxima oportunidad cercana. Después de marcarle tres veces, finalmente contesto, ¡Pensé que no lo haría!

\- Disculpame Souichi, pero estaba en medio de una junta importante y no podía llamarte hasta que esta terminara -

\- No importa, eso pensé... Te llame porque necesito que vengas unos días a Nagoya y no me preguntes para que, por que te lo diré cuando ya estés aquí ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? ¿Venir? -

\- ¿Eh? Claro, buscare una manera de hacerlo. Si senpai me pide algo así... Debe ser importante, iré lo antes posible -

\- Avisame antes de venir... Yo también debo hacer ajustes en mi horario y con los asistentes -

\- ¿Eso, eso es todo? ¿No me vas a decir que me extrañas senpai? Que te sientes solo -

\- ¡No voy a decirlo! ¡Te llame! A caso ¿Querías mas? -

\- Si, de hecho quiero mucho más y escuchar más de tu voz, porque yo si te extraño mucho y te amo...

Aguanto unos segundos más escuchando todo sonrojado las palabras siempre amorosas de su ex kouhai. El también sentía grato escuchar su voz, pero no se lo diría, al menos no ahora.

.

Souichi en realidad no tenía planeado hacer nada especial con Morinaga, trataba de conformarse en pasar unos pocos días agradables a su lado. La verdad resultaba que solo ese tonto lograba sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando ante sus ocurrencias infantiles. Se sorprendía de lo sencillo que era el muchacho y lo feliz que se veía con solo estar a su lado.

.

Para el segundo día después de hablar con él, Tetsuhiro finalmente había conseguido tres días libres a partir del martes. Eso quería decir que por la tarde o noche lo tendría en su departamento. Souichi también organizo sus pendientes en el laboratorio y puso al tanto a sus kouhais de lo que harían en su ausencia.

Como encargado y jefe del laboratorio no necesitaba darles explicaciones, pero lo hizo, les dijo que necesitaba tomarse unos días para arreglar unos asuntos familiares. Y el profesor Fujushima no puso ninguna objeción, de hecho le debían varios días de descanso que el rubio jamás se tomaba.

.

.

El departamento que Souichi había rentado era muy pequeño, pero contaba con lo necesario para vivir. Una pequeña recamara con su baño, una sala diminuta dividida con una plancha de mosaico que mostraba una cocineta con su lavabo de platos. Hoy lo conocería Tetsuhiro y como no sabía la ubicación exacta del lugar, el rubio fue a recibirlo a la estación del Shinkansen.

Souichi no logro evitar sentir mucho dolor en su corazón al ver a lo lejos el tan sonriente rostro de Morinaga, un rostro que lo miraba lleno de felicidad de volver a verlo. Su corazón dolía, y difícilmente pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Que sería de ese tonto cuando el ya no estuviera más? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de su muerte? Sabía que el chico era fuerte, pero cuando algo tenía que ver con él, se vencía tan fácilmente; hasta el grado de que cuando sucedió el mal entendido con Isogai y lo llevo jalando al hotel. El joven más alto le grito ¡No soy tan fuerte! Y si, no lo era cuando se trataba de su ex senpai.

También recordaba que Morinaga no se contenía de llorar delante de él mostrando su sufrimiento, de hecho había llorado varias veces mostrándose tan vulnerable ante su persona. Cuando lo tuvo a unos pasos de él, volvió a mirarlo y actuar como siempre lo hacía.

\- ¡Senpai! Por fin después de más de dos meses podre saber qué lugar escogiste para vivir. Espero no pienses mandarme a un hotel, jejeje -

\- No te preocupes por eso, no te echaré de allí, además... ¡Mejor ya vámonos! Casi me haces decir una tontería -

Si, por su mente paso decirle que esa era también su casa y que podría llegar las veces que quisiera, pero ahora ya era inútil ¿No? ¿A que regresaría Morinaga a Nagoya si la única razón para volver ahí era él? Y en poco tiempo ya no estaría.

Todo el camino aunque conversaban de algunas cosas, Tetsuhiro no se dejaba de preguntar que era aquello que Souichi no quiso decirle o a que se refería por tontería. Antes de llegar al departamento, el mayor le pidió que se detuvieran a comprar algunas cosas. Claro, su senpai seguía siendo perezoso en los quehaceres del hogar y lo más probable era que no tenía nada para comer.

\- Quiero unas cervezas y botanas. También podemos llevar algunos onigiris si tienes hambre -

\- Llevemos verduras y pescado, quiero cocinarte algo; quiero que te alimentes bien al menos cuando yo este aquí -

Ahora que había dicho eso, noto que su amado lucia algo pálido y cansado. Conociendo cada rincón de ese esbelto y masculino cuerpo, también podía jurar que estaba más delgado. Para empeorar las cosas, Souichi de un momento a otro le pidió esperar.

\- Creo que necesito sentarme, ve y compra las cosas ¡Mira aquí tienes el dinero! Yo mientras te espero -

Todo le comenzaba a parecer extraño a Morinaga, había mucha gente formada en las cajas y tardo más de diez minutos en salir, pero se extrañó mucho más al ver a Souichi completamente dormido en la pequeña banca de afuera de la tienda ¡El jamás había hecho eso! Además que el ruido de la gente, el ruido de los autos y el ajetreo común de la calle, no era algo que facilitara dormir a nadie.

Suavemente movió su hombro.

\- Souichi, Souichi... Etto, disculpa creo que me tarde y te gano el cansancio ¿Quieres que ya nos vayamos? ¿Te sientes bien? -

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Si vámonos, es que hace mucho calor y he trabajado hasta tarde los últimos días, pero no es nada ¡Estoy bien! -

.

.

Caminaban lado a lado por la acera y Souichi sentía las insistentes miradas disimuladas de Morinaga, bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas, durante los pasados seis años lo descubrió muchísimas veces viéndolo embelesado y con ese brillo especial en los ojos de enamorado. Pero esta vez sabía que el joven junto a él sospecho algo ante lo que acaba de ocurrir afuera de la tienda.

Morinaga era muy inquisitivo y no estaría conforme con las excusas torpes que le dio. Eso lo ponía nervioso.

Dentro del departamento, descansaron unos minutos y conversaron un poco sentados en el sofá, esto por insistencia de Souichi; quería que Morinaga se relajara y no cocinara después de ese viaje cansado. Pero el terco chico insistió, después de quitarse el traje comenzó a saltear las verduras y asar el pescado mientras terminaba de coserse el arroz. Continuaba siendo muy hábil en la cocina, señal que guisaba con frecuencia todavía.

La cerveza no podía faltar, y aunque Morinaga tenía demasiadas ilusiones de tocar y besar a Souichi; este le pidió descansar. Acomodando un futon en el piso, durmieron bastante agotados ambos. También el trabajo en Hamamatsu era abrumador y así continuaría los siguientes seis meses para el nuevo empleado.

.

El grato olor a café fue lo que lo despertó, cierto, ¡Morinaga estaba devuelta! Lo que le garantizaba un buen y rico desayuno. Pero el chico de cabello negro no aguardaría más.

\- ¡Buenos días Souichi! En unos minutos estará todo listo, siéntate -

\- Preparare el café -

\- Esta bien... Mientras puedes decirme porque querías que pidiera unos días en el trabajo, claro que para mí es muy bueno volver a verte, pero prometiste que me lo dirías en cuanto llegara -

\- ¡Eso! Bueno, no es nada en particular, solo pensé que como la vez pasada que planeaste venir cancele por el congreso al que fui... Podía ser ahora o ¿No? -

Más tranquilo al escuchar aquello y razonar que tal vez había exagerado lo del día anterior, contesto:

\- Si es eso, entonces está bien. ¡Estoy feliz de que senpai pensara en esto! -

De alguna manera aquella respuesta le hizo sentir tan deshonesto, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería que sufriera. Y encontrarse ahora en un sitio tan reducido lo hacía sentirse acorralado, esa presión ocasiono que dijera algo disparatado.

\- Morinaga ¿Que tal conduces? -

Tetsuhiro que estaba por llevarse un bocado a la boca, regreso sus palillos al plato y miro atento a Souichi.

\- ¿Te refieres a un auto? -

\- ¿A qué otra cosa me podría referir? ¡Tonto! -

Con su sonrisa de bobo, hacia un gesto tratando de recordar.

\- Aunque no he manejado durante un tiempo, supongo que lo hago bien. Ya sabes, como el viejo proverbio dice "Aunque se necesite la espada una sola vez en la vida, es necesario llevarla consigo siempre" -

\- Bien, bien ya entendí... Te pregunto porque quiero que rentemos un auto y vayamos a un sitio que no esta tan lejos -

Obviamente algo raro había detrás de aquella petición, Morinaga incrédulo a lo que escuchaba y muy consciente de que a su senpai no le gustaba salir de la rutina si no era algo que tuviera que ver con su familia y sobre todo con Tomoe que fue el único que lo hizo viajar hasta Tokio cuando recién comenzaba su relación con Kurukawa, algo escandaloso pregunto:

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo con alguien de tu familia? ¿A dónde exactamente quieres ir? -

\- No, no ocurre nada ¿Es tan extraño que quiera viajar y descansar algunos días? Si no quieres, entonces está bien, no iremos a ningún lado y solo te habré hecho venir para encerrarnos como tontos, porque yo tampoco iré a la universidad estos días que estés aquí -

\- Si en verdad no pasa nada y eso es lo que planeaste para nosotros, yo estaré encantado de ir a donde quieras -

.

.

.

\- ¡Mas rápido! ¡Acelera! Uoooo-

.

Irreconocible, a los ojos de Morinaga parecía increíble escuchar a Souichi gritar así, la vista le parecía un milagro, ver a su amante con su cabello rubio todo suelto por el fuerte aire volando hacia atrás era un espectáculo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su amante era hermoso, cierto siempre lo fue, pero ahora ese joven de veintiséis años estaba en su plenitud. Simplemente le parecía un sueño tener a su lado a alguien como él.

La autopista parecía lista solo para ellos dos y Souichi deseaba sentir algo de adrenalina correr por sus venas, iban a más de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora, pero en un deportivo esa velocidad a penas y se percibe. Morinaga cedió a su petición de acelerar solo por unos instantes, jamás sería tan imprudente de exponer a un accidente a aquel a quien tanto amaba.

Dos veces le pidió que se pusiera el cinturón de velocidad, el terco rubio no quería hacer caso. Pero comenzó a sentir que otra vez el sueño se apoderaba de él, se preguntaba si de verdad tenia narcolepsia pues él sabía que las personas con ese padecimiento perdían la conciencia sin ningún aviso y algunas hasta habían rodado por las escalera o sufrido golpes severos por caer intempestivamente.

Souichi siempre sentía el sueño venir o avisarle de algún modo que se quedaría dormido, y antes de quedarse dormido alcanzo a abrochar su cinturón de seguridad. Tetsuhiro asustado, busco un lugar donde orillarse.

Esta era la segunda ocasión que veía al rubio con la cabeza colgando de lado y en una inconciencia profunda. No, algo pasaba y Souichi como en hombre obstinado y terco que era, jamás se lo diría. Aguardo unos minutos y tardo poco en despertar.

\- Me detuve mientras descansabas, no me dijiste que ruta tomar -

\- A la derecha, siempre he querido conocer de cerca el monte fuji. Cuando fueron los de mi grupo en la escuela básica, me toco estar enfermo y no fui. Pensé que tal vez a ti también te parecería un buen sitio -

\- Creo que es el mejor sitio, sé que tiene aguas termales y algunas hasta curativas. Según varias leyendas las aguas que corren por debajo de la montaña han logrado curar a miles de personas de sus enfermedades y padecimientos. Si nosotros no estamos enfermos, al menos nos ayudaran a quitarnos todo el estrés que tenemos acumulado y a reparar nuestros músculos ¿No crees senpai? -

\- Eso estaría bien, pero si no, con conocer el lugar será suficiente -

El viaje duro poco más de tres horas, los pequeños hoteles abundaban en el lugar y todos tenían una vista en donde era imposible no ver el monte fuji si este se dejaba ver. Si, Fujisan a veces era muy tímido según los aldeanos.

Escogieron un hotel donde Morinaga se aseguró que tuvieran aguas termales de las que comento en el camino.

Mientras Souichi se bañaba y preparaba para bajar al comedor o ir al onsen. Morinaga sacaba y guardaba las cosas de ambos en el pequeño closet. El celular del rubio comenzó a vibrar, el chico alto lo saco de entre las cosas que estaban en la mochila de su acompañante. Dejo de vibrar y lo puso a un lado, pero nuevamente llamaban, ahora si alcanzo a ver que la llamada entrante solo decía Hospital.

Temeroso tomo el aparato y mirando hacia el baño, pensando que todavía faltaba tiempo para que Souichi saliera del baño, contesto la llamada.

\- Moshi moshi -

\- ¿Con el joven Tatsumi Souichi? -

\- No…. soy Tetsuhiro, y el ahora no puede contestar. Si desea puede dejarme el recado que yo se lo doy con seguridad -

\- Si es su hermano o familiar... Creo que podemos hacer eso. El doctor Kobato necesita saber su respuesta, el quedo en informarnos si comenzaría con la quimioterapia y ya es urgente empezar, el tiempo con el que contamos es muy reducido. Ese tumor en su cabeza crece a un ritmo desmesurado -

Digerir lo que escuchaba, entenderlo, mirar el teléfono, volverlo a mirar y corroborar que era el de Souichi y miles de espantosas sensaciones que experimentaba en esos momentos, en esos segundos. Lo hicieron mantenerse callado. ¡Estaba en shock!

\- ¡Bueno! ¿Me escucha? -

\- ¡Eh! ¡Si, si la escucho! El... El aún no ha decidido, se lo recordare y le llamo nuevamente. Pero, disculpe ¿De qué hospital dijo que llamaba? Y ¿Cuál es el nombre del médico? ¿Sabe? Él es muy olvidadizo -

\- Bueno, es fácil que olvide algo así dada su condición, entonces le informa que llamamos del hospital de Nagoya y el Neurocirujano que atiende a su hermano es el doctor Kobato Kay. Dígale a Tatsumi san que necesitamos ya su respuesta -

\- Se lo diré... Gracias -

.

Sintiendo el cuerpo ligero como si flotara y con la información girando como un remolino en la cabeza, se sentó en una silla, en aquel onsen y la mayoría de los hoteles de la zona, no tenían camas. Les brindaban futones limpios a las personas que se hospedaban y estas solían acomodarlas hasta que se disponían a dormir.

Solo reacciono cuando escucho la puerta del pequeño baño abrirse y vio salir a Souichi con una bata azul marino que el hotel ofrecía a todos sus huéspedes. El rubio se secaba los cabellos con una toalla pequeña como siempre hacia y como Tetsuhiro siempre recordaba. Le parecía tan adorable y sexi cuando lo hacía.

Dio un pequeño salto al escuchar hablar a Souichi.

\- El baño está listo o ¿piensas bañarte después de cenar? -

\- Si ya tienes hambre, me baño después senpai -

\- Tengo hambre, pero puedo esperar hasta que estés listo. ¿Pasa algo? De repente te veo desanimado -

\- ¡No! Al contrario estoy contento de estar aquí contigo. Me bañare rápido entonces y cenamos -

Bajo la regadera el agua tibia que caía sobre su cara se mezclaba con sus tibias lágrimas. Tenía una gran prisa por preguntar a Souichi y escuchar que esa llamada era una broma o que habían marcado a un número equivocado. Pero sabía que había escuchado todo bastante claro y que hasta volvió a preguntar para que le reafirmaran el nombre del médico y el hospital del que llamaban.

Definitivamente concluyo que solo esperaría esa noche y que si Souichi no le comentaba nada al respecto

El mismo lo llevaría al hospital a recibir ese tratamiento, aunque le costara recibir algunos golpes. No sabía cuál era el diagnostico preciso, pero escuchar la palabra quimioterapia y tumor cerebral le causo bastante alarma.

Aunque no era médico, sabía que a pesar de las muchas mejoras y adelantos; ese tratamiento seguía siendo muy agresivo y desgastante para un enfermo.

Se estaba tardando más de lo habitual en la ducha y Souichi lo apresuro. Claro que se sobresaltó, la mente la tenía llena de preguntas y preocupaciones.

\- ¡Si sigues tardando tanto, no alcanzaremos cena! -

\- Ya termine Souichi, en un minuto salgo -

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Souichi pregunto a Morinaga que prefería hacer.

\- ¿Caminamos un poco? O ¿Vamos a ver por qué esta toda esa gente amontonada haya arriba? -

Recuperando un poco su ánimo por el comportamiento poco habitual en Souichi, Morinaga sonriente contesto:

\- Quiero ir a ver qué está pasando arriba y a que se deben todos esos gritos -

Cuando llegaron a la parte de arriba de esa estructura que se asemejaba en construcción a la torre Eiffel. Entendieron porque se escuchaban tantos gritos y risas. Se trataba de un bongee y desde la parte de abajo donde ellos habían visto, no se lograba ver la caída de los amantes a la adrenalina.

Tetsuhiro impulsivo, no dudo en decirle que ellos se lanzarían desde allí.

\- ¡Estás loco! Seguro golpearemos contra el suelo -

\- Vamos Souichi, este es pequeño si acaso son solo quince metros. La mayoría se avienta a más de veinticinco metros de altura -

El grupo de chicas que estaba observando a los valientes que se arrojaban, porque en su mayoría se trataba de hombres o de alguna temeraria pareja de novios, escucharon aquella leve discusión y comenzaron a alentarlos. Una coqueta castaña en particular, se acercó peligrosamente a Souichi y tomándolo del brazo dijo provocativa:

\- Anda guapo, si no te animas tu solo, yo puedo servirte de apoyo. Puedes abrazar mi cuerpo todo lo que quieras mientras caemos y si llegas a gritar, te juro que nadie se enterara -

Otra más, una voluptuosa morena se acercó a Tetsuhiro y se ofreció de manera atrevida.

\- No te quedes atrás corazón, tú pareces muy fuerte y quisiera comprobarlo. Yo me arrojo contigo y gritamos juntos... Pero en otro lugar y por otra causa -

Dijo desvergonzada y cerrando un ojo a Morinaga que, ya estaba que sacaba humo de la cabeza al ver que aquella castaña no soltaba a Souichi. Entonces molesto jalo del brazo al rubio y sentencio.

\- ¡No se molesten señoritas! Él y yo nos arrojaremos juntos, finalmente somos hermanos y apostamos que ninguno gritara y para asegurarnos que así sea, nos tiraremos al mismo tiempo -

Ahora arrepentido recordando que Souichi escondía una enfermedad, trato de salir del compromiso. Mientras les acomodaban el equipo necesario para hacer el salto, el arnés especial, un bumer acolchado para evitar entrelazamientos entre las cuerdas, el conjunto de materiales de fijación para que la caída sea controlada y lograr una buena finalización del impulso de la caída con un frenado de manera progresiva, y la cuerda elástica que utilizada debe soportar hasta una tonelada de peso haciéndola segura para las caídas. Dijo susurrando al rubio:

\- Pero, ¿Estas bien? Si crees que no lo soportaras o algo, mejor nos vamos senpai -

\- ¡Ja! Y dejar que ahora todos nos llamen maricas Y se burlen ¡Estás loco! -

\- Pero, regularmente no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti o tu carácter, así que si quieres, dejémoslo -

\- A mí no me importa, pero ¡A ti sí! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que tu impulso de aceptar el reto se debió a tu inseguridad? ¡A esa maldita inseguridad que siempre sientes cuando alguien se me acerca! -

\- Pero esto es diferente, no quiero que te vayas a lastimar por mi culpa... Así que por favor -

\- ¡Basta! No me va a pasar nada ¡Vamos! -

¿No le iba a pasar nada? No, en realidad físicamente estaba bien, pero mientras caían y revotaban varias veces, estaba agarrado, no, más bien enganchado con sus manos como si fuera un gato con sus garras aferradas a algo para no caer. Tetsuhiro, no gritaba por la sensación de la caída, si lanzaba uno que otro grito, este se debía a lo fuerte que su amante le estrujaba las carnes de la espalda con sus uñas. ¡Como deseaba que de esa manera lo apretara contra su cuerpo mientras lo embestía y hacia suyo!

Una vez sanos y salvos en el piso.

\- Senpai, senpai ¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? -

\- Estoy bien, ¿Por qué me dolería algo? ¡Anda, vámonos! Esas mujeres ya deben estar por llegar para seguir con sus coqueteos descarados -

Se alejaron a prisa de ese sitio y continuaron viendo las distracciones que ofrecía el valle. Dudo por unos segundos en pedirlo, pero él era Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien siempre decía las cosas que pensaba aunque avergonzara a su amor.

\- ¡Vamos senpai! Tomémonos una foto en ese local -

\- ¿Que mierdas dices? ¡Yo no soy una mujer! -

Y es que aquel puesto tenía en su mayoría marcos de parejas en donde por un agujero solo asomabas el rostro, lo hacía parecer un photoshot, sin embargo había un marco con dos hombres vestidos con un tipo de uniforme militar..

\- ¡Ese Souichi! ¡Ese es perfecto! Es de dos hombres con elegantes vestimentas, no puedes ponerle excusa -

La verdad es que no pensaba ceder, pero, para pasarla bien y complacer al chico había venido ¿No?

\- ¡Esta bien! Pero, por hoy ya es suficiente. Creo que estas abusando de tu suerte -

Tetsuhiro pago por dos fotos, y dio una a Souichi; quien sonrió al verla. El había escogido el lugar donde el personaje de teniente estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo guinda y el menor de pie a un lado con un traje blanco con adornos dorados. Ambos parecían militares de verdad y muy apuestos.

Ya pasaba de la media noche y el cansancio que sentía Souichi, le hicieron pedir a su acompañante:

\- Creo que ya quiero dormir, el viaje fue cansado y este paseo ha terminado agotándome -

\- Como digas Souichi, si quieres dormir hasta tarde; no te despertare cuando me levante -

.

 **En la habitación del hotel**.

\- Solo quiero dormir junto a ti y abrazarte ¿Que de peligroso tiene eso? -

\- ¡Tus intenciones! Siempre siento esas intenciones en ti y ahora de verdad tengo mucho sueño -

\- Descansa Souichi, te prometo que no te hare nada y velare tu sueño; pero dejame dormir abrazándote. Creo que no pido mucho después de no verte y tocarte por más de dos meses o ¿Si? -

\- Pero si comienzas de pervertido ¡Duermes afuera abrazando a Fujisan! -

.

La mañana los alcanzo y Tetsuhiro muy acostumbrado en madrugar, veía preocupado el rostro de su amado dormir plácidamente. Desgraciadamente lo conocía muy bien y sabía que el muy terco y obstinado difícilmente le hablaría de su enfermedad y menos si esta era tan grave.

Ideaba una forma de abordar el tema sin que Souichi se enfadara al grado de mandarlo a volar e irse de regreso a Nagoya. Y peor aún que decidiera no atenderse.

Caminado nuevamente y con rumbo a la cercana cumbre del monte fuji, Tetsuhiro se armó de valor y abordo el tema un poco dudoso.

\- Por cierto Souichi... Ayer alguien llamo a tu celular y como estabas en el baño tome la llamada. Tal vez se equivocaron, no sé; tú puedes sacarme de dudas. Hablaron del hospital de Nagoya y preguntaron por ti, también dijeron que esperaban tu decisión sobre un tratamiento ¿Puedes decirme a que se referían? -

Muy nervioso al escuchar aquello, Souichi trato de disimular su tensión.

\- ¿Dijeron algo más? -

\- No, creo que fue todo -

\- Creo que fue algún tonto que se confundió o equivoco de número. No le tomes importancia Morinaga -

\- Si se trata de tu salud ¡Claro que es importante! Pero, tu... Tu no me mentirías u ocultarías cosas ¿Verdad senpai? -

¡Crush! Y sintió que algo se rompió dentro de él, por supuesto que no deseaba mentirle y menos ocultarle nada. Bastante experiencia tenia de lo que pasaba cuando uno de ellos mentía u ocultaba algo. ¡Casi les costó su extraña relación la última vez! Y caer en el mismo error que Morinaga, no deseaba hacerlo; pero ahora comprendía que en ocasiones debes esconder algunas cosas para no herir a personas que son muy importantes en tu vida.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te ocultaría algo? Es verdad que últimamente me fatigo mucho, pero sabes que siempre es por mis mal pasadas y excesos en el trabajo... No hay nada más -

Solo una hora le duro la farsa, salió a contestar la llamada que nuevamente la asistente del doctor hacia preguntando por que se había decidido en cuanto al tratamiento. Muy molesto levanto la voz.

\- Creo que fui bastante claro con el doctor Kobato, le dije que no haría ya nada. Que prefería afrontar lo inevitable así. De todos modos la quimioterapia no me garantiza ninguna mejoría y si me costaría aumentar mi agonía, además de hacerme perder el poco tiempo que me queda. Tiempo que prefiero usar a lado de las personas que amo -

Souichi se sintió observado, y estaba en lo correcto. Tetsuhiro había salido detrás de él, dejo la mesa del almuerzo servida y ahora molesto y sumamente triste, dijo:

\- En estos momentos preferiría no ser una de las personas a las que amas, no, si no me tienes la suficiente confianza para decirme esto tan grave que acabo de escuchar -

Souichi alterado, ya no escuchaba a la chica que había hecho la llamada; colgó el celular y camino en dirección de Morinaga. El chico alto ya dejaba rodar todas las lágrimas que difícilmente había contenido.

Raramente este se negó a dejar que su amor lo tocara.

\- ¡No Souichi, no! No te atrevas a decirme que no tienes el coraje de luchar, aun no me dices que tienes exactamente pero, entiendo que es muy grave y no me estas incluyendo en esto. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetir lo mucho que te amo? ¿Cuándo vas a entender lo que significas para mí? ¿Aún no entiendes que yo haría todo por ti? Te lo menciones hace ya casi seis años. Que eres injusto al dejarme fuera, que si sabes que hay una pequeña esperanza y no la tomas eres egoísta al no pensar que mi vida terminara junto a la tuya, ¡Que me estas matando desde ahora! -

Souichi que ya había caminado unos pasos lejos del concurrido restaurant, ahora pudo después de un largo silencio incomodo decir:

\- Todo lo que has dicho... ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? ¿Crees que eres al único a quien se lo he ocultado? Tampoco mi familia sabe nada y sin embargo... Contigo es con quien escogí estar antes que nadie, contigo estoy ahora y aunque quiero llorar y maldecir al mundo y culpar a todos por mi jodida suerte; no lo hago. Al final de cuentas sé que todos moriremos, y la peor desgracia es que la mayoría no sabe cuándo pasara. Al menos yo sé que en mi caso será pronto y puedo decidir si pierdo mi tiempo en un tratamiento que será inútil o lo aprovecho a tu lado y al lado de mi familia -

Tetsuhiro sorprendido por escuchar a su elocuente senpai mostrar esa faceta delante de él, faceta que solo en dos ocasiones antes le había dejado ver. Cabizbajo contesto:

\- Perdoname senpai, te obligue a decir cosas que sé que te cuestan mucho trabajo. Pero... Comprende que no quiero perderte, que yo estoy dispuesto a ir contigo y buscar a los mejores médicos y conseguir el suficiente dinero con tal de que hagamos algo. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada o de brazos cruzados -

\- Morinaga... ¿Tú me amas? -

\- ¡Pero que pregunta es esa senpai! ¡Te amo con todo mí ser! Te he preguntado ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? -

¡A esa pregunta deseaba llegar Souichi!

\- ¡Apoyándome! ¡Quiero una muerte digna!... No deseo que ni tú, ni mi familia me vean tan vencido y hecho una piltrafa. Deseo que me recuerden tal y como he sido y sigo siendo... Esto quiere decir que, no le permitiré a la enfermedad darme el último golpe ¡Lo hare yo mismo! -

¡Queeeé! Souichi pensaba quitarse la vida y esperar que quien lo amaba no hiciera nada.

.

.

.

 _ **Hasta aquí la primera parte. Aun no estoy segura si será un disparo de dos capítulos o tres. Eso dependerá de mis ocurrencias. Pero lo más seguro es que sean dos.**_

 _ **Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.**_

 _ **Si desean comentar pueden hacerlo las veces que quieran.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

.

.

.


	2. Vivir Segunda parte

**Vivir.**

 **.**

 **Segunda parte.**

.

.

 ** _No creo que vayan a llorar, pero si ese fuese el caso... Les aseguro que no será de sufrimiento o pesar, no, sino a que los momentos pueden ser muy emotivos, claro desde mi perspectiva._**

 ** _Me esforcé al escribir algo así, no soy del tipo de persona que derrama miel y espero el haberlo hecho de manera aceptable._**

 ** _._**

.

.

Jamás en mi vida había sentido un dolor semejante, las palabras que acababa de escuchar de labios de Souichi punzaban dentro de mí como fuertes aguijones de avispas ¿Cómo podría definirlo? ¿Qué me arden? ¿Qué me queman? O ¿Qué me matan?

Ver su hermoso rostro lleno de sombras causaba una llaga en mi corazón. ¡Lo que me pedía era demasiado para mí! Y aquello que dije la ocasión que lo forcé en mi departamento, que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por él. No era una mentira, ¡Pero esto! No, no podría aceptar algo así.

De alguna manera tengo que hacerlo razonar.

Se mejor que cualquier persona que nadie tiene que entender lo que significan tus jodidos suspiros de dolor. No porque no se esfuercen en hacerlo, sino porque seguramente no lograran comprenderlo.

Siempre he tenido en cuenta que lo que siento, lo que creo y lo que deseo, así como el realizarlo, es en su totalidad responsabilidad mía.

Siempre he sido consiente que la vida es algo más que sentarse bajo la lluvia a esperar que no te mojen las gotas. Y por gotas me refiero a pruebas, problemas y sufrimiento. Aun soy inexperto, apenas tengo veinticuatro años y me falta mucho por aprender, pero he visto vez tras vez que de la mayoría de los problemas podemos salir adelante. Y eso era lo que tenía que hacerle entender a Souichi, que un laberinto oscuro puede tener muchos probables caminos para llegar a la salida, que no debía rendirse al topar ante la primera pared. Yo tenía que mostrárselo de algún modo.

Recordé que tiene años que no toco ni un yen de los que mis padres me enviaban cuando vine a estudiar a Nagoya, ni siquiera sé cuánto se ha acumulado en aquella vieja cuenta. Pero conociendo el deseo de acallar sus culpas y remordimientos que inevitablemente deben sentir por desecharme tan fácilmente, la suma ahora debe ser grande. El disgusto que me provoco su rechazo, causo en mí un deseo de olvidarlos y dejarlos atrás, verlos como una parte de mi vida que no quería recordar, una frecuente disociación.

Ese dinero que me enviaban, a mis ojos parecían limosnas, ¡mínimo debería sacarles algún provecho! Pensé incontables veces. Pero por mi gran decepción y orgullo, decidí en ese tiempo salir adelante por mí mismo y comencé a trabajar en el bar Adam site junto a mi ahora amigo Hiroto kun.

Pensaba demostrarles a mis padres que yo tampoco necesitaba nada de ellos o al menos nada material, ya que lo que en realidad añoraba me lo negaron; su amor y aceptación. Y con eso en mente pensé que al cabo del tiempo les mostraría que no tome nada de ellos para terminar mi carrera.

Pero la situación ahora era distinta... Dejaría de lado mi orgullo, tomaría todo ese dinero y llevaría a Souichi a la capital, a Tokio. En ese lugar se encuentran los mejores especialistas del país, pero, ¡Si tan solo me lo permitiera, si terminara aceptando que soy su amante y pareja! Todo podría ser tan distinto.

.

Souichi no suele destacarse por ser alguien empático, al contrario, muchas veces es egoísta, un tirano.

Pero ahora debía mostrarle que tenía que al menos tratar de entenderme, tratar de ponerse sobre mis zapatos, tal vez así cambiaria de opinión. Por esas razones lo encare sin mostrarle ni un poco de inseguridad, al contrario me impondría en esta ocasión como hice muchas veces al principio de nuestra relación cuando le mostré vez tras vez que mi fuerza física era superior a la de él.

Ante la horrible petición que me hizo de dejarlo morir dignamente, siendo el su propio ejecutor, le dije:

\- ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? ¿Entiendes en que situación me pones? Me convertiría en tu ***kaishaku, sería como si yo tuviera que asestar el último golpe para evitarme ver tu sufrimiento. Entonces... ¿Tú harías eso senpai? ¿Me dejarías matarme sin antes tratar de hacer algo? ¿No me convencerías de buscar una segunda o hasta tercera opinión? -

Vi de inmediato por la expresión en su rostro, que de un momento paso de una seguridad inquebrantable por lo que me pedía, a un rostro triste. ¡Ya tenía una respuesta a mis preguntas! Con su voz temblando y la mirada fija al piso, me dijo:

\- No, seguramente... No dejaría que te causaras daño. ¡Pero no estamos hablando de ti! y no quieras utilizar conmigo esos argumentos ¿Desde hace cuantos años me conoces? Ya deberías saber que no cambiare de opinión, no cuando se trata de mí. Tal vez contigo siempre cedo... Pero conmigo es diferente y lo sabes muy bien -

Claro que lo sabía, Souichi siempre quiere resolverlo todo solo, aguantando solo, sin decirle nada a nadie.

Sin embargo esta vez no tenía por qué ser así.

\- Muy bien senpai..., yo no permitiré que te rindas y es que ¿Sabes? El problema de rendirse es que no te das cuenta que lo has hecho hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y aunque jamás has aceptado que somos amantes y he tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas a las que como tu amante tengo derecho. En esta ocasión no lo hare, ¡Soy tu amante! Y aunque me digas que no ¡Sabes que hacemos cosas que solo los amantes hacen! Y por eso, reclamo el derecho a que me dejes opinar, a decidir juntos, a buscar juntos que otras alternativas existen y por supuesto... A aportar económicamente todo lo que tenga para tu atención -

.

¿Porque nunca lograba saber que había en su cerebro? ¿Porque siempre ambos parecíamos interpretar las cosas de distinta forma? Y en esta ocasión, las cosas continuaban igual.

\- Cuando dije que me apoyaras... No me refería a eso...

\- ¡Sé a qué te referías! ¡Y es por eso que lo digo! -

Lo tenía enfrente de mí, mirándome de manera confusa ¿Cómo trasmitirle lo que siento?

Decirle que es un placer inmenso contar con su compañía, sentir su mano junto a la mía, el apoyo que siempre me ha dado aun sin ser consiente, sí, siempre he sabido que si cedió a que continuara tomándolo como mío desde un inicio, era porque no deseaba que arruinara mi vida dejando la Universidad y siempre me he conformado con su mucha confianza y que ya responde a mi besos y caricias.

Deseaba decirle cuanto hubiese querido que fuera el primero y único amor en mi vida, pero así es esto de amar y vivir, primero hay que fallar para aprender a reconocer el amor de verdad.

Falle con Masaky y lo agradezco infinitamente, porque gracias a eso... Eso me llevo a encontrar a Souichi, él es el amor de verdad.

Creo que al final tantas palabras sobran, quiero y le pagare con mi vida y mis alegrías todo lo que él me ha hecho sentir. Souichi amor mío, no el primero, pero si el segundo amor, un amor mucho más bello, un amor mucho mejor... Mi verdadero y más puro amor.

.

.

Una llamada al celular de Souichi interrumpió nuestra conversación y mis pensamientos, era la tía Matsuda san quien le preguntaba si iría este fin de semana a visitarlas, ya que a Kanako la dejarían salir del colegio para ver a su familia. Esto sirvió de excusa para que él ya no deseara seguir hablando del tema.

\- Morinaga hoy es nuestro segundo día aquí y aún no hemos podido subir el monte. La verdad es que quisiera ver la vista desde allí como te dije -

Deseaba insistir, implorar, suplicar si era necesario. Pero el, que nunca mostraba verdadero interés por algo o que deseara hacer alguna cosa en especial, y esta vez me lo repetía; cedi al no continuar hablando del tema por el momento.

\- Esta bien Souichi, pero arriba debe ser muy frio, regresemos al hotel por nuestras chamarras y guantes. Además entre mis cosas traje dos gorros que nos servirán mucho, ya sabes, el calor del cuerpo se pierde por la cabeza y lo que menos necesitamos ahora es un resfriado.

.

.

Con el auto que rentamos, avanzamos hasta donde estaba permitido llegar en vehículo. Una vez que lo estacionamos, teníamos que subir por lo menos tres kilómetros. En plano no era la gran hazaña, pero ir hacia arriba sería un esfuerzo triple.

En mi mochila lleve bebidas calientes y algo de alimentos, de todas formas solo llegaríamos hasta donde yo viera que senpai estaba bien. Había bastantes personas que tenían planeado hacer lo mismo, para nuestra desgracia no faltaron las chicas que se alborotaron al ver a un par de jóvenes sin compañía femenina.

Ya habíamos avanzado más de la mitad del camino y las coquetas mujeres seguían tratando de ligarnos, llego un momento en que los sujetos que venían con ellas celosos e ignorados por estas, perdieron la paciencia y comenzaron a querer provocarnos. Tuve que detener a Souichi que ya estaba listo para pelear..., sigue alterándose rápidamente.

Lo mejor que se me ocurrió es decirle que nos sentáramos un rato a beber y comer algo, lo hice con la intención de que aquel grupo se adelantara y nos dejaran en paz.

Sé que senpai es guapo, demasiado apuesto y yo..., no sé, supongo que también llamo la atención de las mujeres, pero estaba cansado de que centraran su atención en nosotros. Mi incomodidad aumento cuando estábamos tomando café y ahora otras jóvenes frente a nosotros intencionalmente levantaban la voz para que las escucháramos. Souichi hacia unos gestos que yo entendía a la perfección lo que pensaba "Que vulgares"

\- Los dos tienen muchos atributos y creo que también un gran paquete y las espaldas ¡Que espaldas! -

\- A mí me enloquecen sus clavículas perfectas, y el de cabello oscuro debe estar mejor equipado -

\- No, el rubio, definitivamente el rubio es demasiado interesante. ¡Tiene un porte! Es elegantísimo -

Antes de seguir escuchando cosas tan desagradables, decidimos levantarnos y continuar nuestro camino. Aquellos que buscaban pelea antes ya debían haber avanzado un poco y no queríamos seguir siendo escudriñados y que nos compararan con ganado o sementales y mucho menos que nos miraran tan lascivamente directamente a nuestros miembros tratando de adivinar qué tan grande lo teníamos ¿En qué momento las mujeres japonesas se volvieron tan superficiales y liberales?

.

.

.

Morinaga parecía de lo más tranquilo. Aquella escalada no le había afectado en nada, en cambio yo estaba agitado. Pero ahora también me sentía extrañado, durante todo el día no me había quedado dormido y tampoco mis piernas me habían traicionado y ¡Al fin logramos llegar a lo alto! No, no exactamente a la cumbre. En esta época del año no estaba permitido arriesgarse, demasiada nieve y las tormentas heladas abundaban y no dejarían a simples principiantes subir más.

El maravilloso escenario frente a mí me hizo comprender que jamás había prestado atención a las sorprendentes cosas que nos rodeaban. Entendí lo estúpido que siempre he sido ¿Cómo alguien que se dice ser científico puede pasar por alto la magnificencia que hay en toda la naturaleza? Yo que me la pasaba metido todo el día en la universidad encerrado en el laboratorio tratando de descubrir cosas imperceptibles a la vista y delante de mi había una tan imponente, tan basta, tan majestuosa.

Definitivamente el lugar en el que estábamos se prestaba para meditar y reflexionar, algo que casi siempre me negaba a hacer. De repente recordé a un viejo profesor de mi primer año en la Universidad y lo estúpido que me pareció el primer ejercicio que nos hizo hacer.

Aquella práctica consistía en salir a los campos verdes que los deportistas utilizaban. Ordeno que nos sentáramos todos sus alumnos y que trazáramos un cuadro imaginario alrededor nuestro de unos treinta centímetros. Después nos dijo que con la lupa que llevábamos recolectáramos en los recipientes de vidrio todos los insectos y plantas diferentes al pasto que encontráramos. También nos pidió llenar uno de los envases con la tierra que se encontraba debajo de nuestros traseros.

Todos los alumnos nos miramos con unos rostros de ¿Qué? Sí, todos nos preguntábamos que podríamos encontrar en un espacio tan pequeño, y ¡Sorpresa! Ese día todos regresamos al laboratorio con los envases llenos, había desde pequeñas hormigas de diferentes especies y de escarabajos ni hablar. Las plantas que se escondían entre el pasto eran tan variadas y algunas hasta contaban con diminutas flores y que decir de las lombrices y otros seres que se esconden entre la tierra.

La tierra que recolectamos al último y que estaba tibia, la miramos bajo el microscopio y ¡Voilá! ¡Vida! Mucha vida que fue atraída por el calor que despedía nuestro cuerpo. Seres microscópicos que el ojo humano no captaba a primera vista.

Muchos de nosotros cada día atravesábamos aquellos campos de futbol sin ningún cuidado, yo... Yo entonces entendía las enseñanzas de buda y como los monjes en los monasterios siempre que barren hacen a un lado a los insectos y no lo hacen por el temor de ser picados, si no por preservar la vida que les parece tan preciosa, tan valiosa aun la de un insecto. Recuerdan a cada paso que dan el valor de todos los seres vivos.

¡Maldición! ¿Porque tengo que recordar todo eso? Yo mismo estoy tratando mi vida como si esta careciera de algún valor, estaba ignorando todo el esfuerzo que mis padres pusieron en mí, en tratar que yo creciera y me desarrollara como un ser humano completo.

Todas la veces que preocupados se desvelaron por mí y se aseguraron de que tuviera todas mis vacunas. La lista de lo que hicieron para conservarme vivo y sano, sería interminable.

Pero ahora veía a la vida como un juego perdido de antemano, y que sólo se puede jugar una vez. Es como un alegre y triste suicidio; llamarle agridulce seria lo adecuado. Es como tragar una capsula de dinamita y encender tranquilamente un cigarrillo. El panorama me parecía tan propicio para decir tantas cosas y pensé en guardarlas en mi celular.

¿Mi celular? ¡Maldición! ¡Lo deje en el auto! Y Morinaga quien también veía fascinado el paisaje, noto que buscaba ansioso algo y entonces pregunto:

\- ¿Qué pasa Souichi? ¿Necesitas algo? -

\- Mi celular, creo que lo deje en el auto y quería grabar toda esta vista para mis hermanos y... Tal vez despedirme -

Las últimas palabras las dije tan bajo que dudo que Tetsuhiro las haya escuchado, lo sé porque no trato de discutir, solo me dijo:

\- No te preocupes, voy rápido a buscarlo, mientras puedo dejarte el mío para que logres capturar ese hermoso nublado a lo lejos, no tardare, bajar es mucho más rápido y subiré rápido -

¡Claro! Morinaga siempre rebosa de energías, el muy bastardo no desaprovecha en tener sexo conmigo aunque se encuentre agotado y hasta me dice que, cansado duerme mucho mejor.

Tenía que aprovechar que se había ido, deseaba grabar unas palabras para mi familia y que ellos las miraran las veces que quisieran cuando ya no me encontrara entre ellos... Pero, más aun, deseaba decirla tantas cosas a Morinaga que nunca me atreví, tal vez porque no sabía que sentía aquello o tal vez porque simplemente me parecía demasiado vergonzoso decirlo.

Tome su teléfono y comencé a video grabarme, claro que lo pasaría a mi teléfono y después lo borraría del suyo. Mentalmente me lo repetí varias veces para no olvidar hacerlo.

Mire serio la pantalla y comencé a decir lo que de verdad sentía, algo en lo que mi corazón y cerebro al fin parecían estar de acuerdo, no más dudas o rechazos a la condición de amar a alguien del mismo género y entonces comencé a hablar ante mi propia imagen:

 ** _● Morinaga Tetsuhiro: Llevo días pensando que decir y de pronto todo adquiere un sentido, creo que aprendí algo tarde lo que de verdad importa en la vida y, fue que al conocerte cambiaste el eje en que gira mi vida._**

 ** _Antes giraba alrededor de mí mismo y eso era muy aburrido, me liberaste de mi ego, de mi egoísmo y obstinación. Es mucho mejor que mi último pensamiento sea para ti y no para mí... Y eso me alivia mucho._**

 ** _Siempre pensé que mi destino era quedarme solo y aunque no lo creas, sólo puedo decirte estas cosas cuando duermes, muchas veces me quedo despierto y pretendo que me oigas. Y podría decirte que eres todo lo que siempre quise y podría pronunciar cada una de las palabras que tú siempre esperabas oír_**

 ** _Me estremezco cuando pienso que puede que no este aquí para siempre como lo has deseado desde que me conoces. ¡Y siento mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte! ¡Y creo que voy a gritar! ●_**

 ** _¡TE AMO MORINAGAAA!_**

\- ¡Qué! ¿Estaba llorando?... Si, y no quería que me viera así, deje de grabar y continúe unos minutos dejando que el agua salada de mis ojos callera.

Creo que permití que mis sentimientos me controlaran por completo, y nuevamente entendí a ese tonto. Todo lo que me llevo a decir esas palabras que grabe y a gritar que lo amaba, era algo que el sentía cada vez que me veía y no podía contenerse de repetirme lo que rebosaba en su corazón.

.

.

.

Legue al auto y no encontraba el celular de Souichi por ningún lado, de repente comenzó a sonar y pude guiarme por el sonido que este estaba bajo el asiento donde venía sentado mi amado. No alcance a contestar, pero pude observar que había cuatro llamadas perdidas procedentes del hospital de Nagoya. Seguramente era el medico que atendía a senpai quien deseaba saber si el había cambiado de parecer respecto al tratamiento.

El teléfono ya no sonó y aunque trate de comunicarme con ellos, ya nadie contesto. Cierto ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde y seguro el cambio de turno llego. Y escuchar a algunos vigilantes de fujisan gritar que se aproximaba una tormenta de nieve y que los que estuvieran por subir mejor lo hicieran después, me apremio a ir en busca de Souichi rápidamente. Contaba con suficiente tiempo según me indico uno de aquellos hombres.

Sofocado y agotado llegue hasta donde estaba Souichi, quien se sorprendió de lo rápido que volví. Y me dijo:

\- Juntos tardamos mucho más en subir, creo que el cigarro me ha robado condición -

\- Más bien subí lo más rápido que pude, ¡Debemos bajar cuanto antes! Los vigilantes están apresurando a todas las personas a dejar el lugar ¡Se acerca una tormenta de nieve! Y por lo que dijeron, será muy fuerte -

La agresiva ventisca empañaba los lentes de Souichi y varias veces tuve que pedirle que no se soltara de mi aunque le disgustara, resbalamos dos veces y ahora estábamos mojados, en el camino las demás personas estaban gritando muy indignadas y bastante molestas ante la falta de aviso ese día y las malas condiciones ¿Cómo permitieron los encargados de la seguridad a las personas subir si el tiempo sería malo?

Para mí eso era lo menos importante ahora, lo que en el momento me preocupaba era llegar al auto y así lo hicimos. A pesar de que la nieve caía tupida y rápidamente cubría todo de blanco, logramos llegar al pequeño hotel donde estábamos hospedados y al entrar, enseguida pedí a la recepcionista que el agua del baño de nuestra habitación estuviera muy caliente.

No dude en ayudar deprisa a senpai a quitarse toda esa ropa que mojada pesaba tanto. Estaba tan agotado que no se quejó y me permitió tomar el control de su cuerpo. Adentro del baño lo ayude a mojar sus pies con agua tibia primero y después sus piernas, así poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo se regulara en cuanto a temperatura.

Agradecía las clases de medicina en la universidad, me servían bastante en esos momentos, en algunas lecciones había aprendido que muchos colapsos cerebrales se daban cuando las personas mojan primero sus cabeza con agua caliente en vez de comenzar con la parte inferior y poco a poco llegar hasta la cabeza.

Recibí varios regaños por atreverme a meterme desnudo con él al baño, pero no me importo.

\- ¡Sal! ¡Ya te he dicho que puedo limpiarme por mi mismo! -

Bajo la regadera abrazaba su cuerpo, en un principio deseando pasarle calor del mío. Sentí su cuerpo temblar y también percibí que necesitaba sostenerse de mí, pues sus rodillas parecían flaquear, desgraciadamente como siempre ocurre conmigo cuando lo tengo cerca; las cosas se complicaron un poco. Mi evidente erección se dejó ver y sentir, aunque me esforzara por esconderla.

\- Morinaga ¡Estas duro como siempre! -

Souichi incomodo, pero no molesto dejo que continuara abrazándolo. Esa falta de resistencia en el me llevo a tomar sus labios. ¡Cielos! Sabían a gloria bajo el chorro de agua, podía juguetear tanto como lo deseara con aquel lubricante natural cayendo de la regadera por todo nuestro cuerpo.

Sentí sus jadeos. Sabía que estaba excitado y eso me hacía muy feliz. Sin casi moverme, sin hacer poco más que nada, sólo con mi presencia, él se convertía en un hombre dispuesto. Entreabrí los ojos y contemplé el efecto que hacía en sus pezones el demandante toque con que lo había frotado surtió efecto. ¡Creí que iba a explotar! De muchas formas, yo también estaba súper excitado. En esos momentos era capaz de hacer que el mundo dejara de girar a nuestro alrededor, era capaz de abrirme el pecho de par en par y regalarle mi corazón rebosante de amor.

Continúe aprovechando que soy poco más grande y pesado. Lo abracé hasta inmovilizarlo contra la pared. Allí el dejó de quejarse y nos besamos de nuevo. Fue un beso tan pasional, tan carnal y agresivo; ¡Un beso que jamás olvidare! Oprimí su miembro a mi miembro y el con su pierna derecha trataba de detenerme mientras yo lo apretaba con cada vez más fuerza contra la pared. Parecíamos como dos adolescentes aprendiendo a besar en un callejón oculto y oscuro en el colegio.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡En este lugar podemos resbalar! -

\- No te soltare, ¡Vamos Souichi! Sabes que siempre he deseado bañarme contigo -

\- ¡Tu tratas de hacer algo mas que bañarte conmigo, pervertido! -

No existe tal cosa como lo trivial o lo importante.

Simplemente somos lo que somos, nuestra alma se revela tanto en los gestos, como en los detalles más pequeños.

La forma en que acaricias el rostro de la persona que amas puede decir más de ti que la más romántica y elocuente declaración de amor.

Una breve mirada puede tener mucho más significado que el más de los ingeniosos discursos. Y la mirada que él me daba en esos momentos me hacía conocer lo que sentía por mí, si, vi amor en sus ojos destellantes.

Sentía su cuerpo tan ceñido al mío, su respiración inquieta llegando hasta mis oídos, su piel al borde de mi aliento mientras su boca empezaba a buscarme casi con naturalidad, y mi boca recorría el camino hasta él. Y quise que el fuera consciente de sus deseos.

\- ¡Ves! Tú también lo estás deseando, el tuyo pide mi atención -

Nos habíamos besado por primera vez en el baño, un beso que algo tenía de paseo y algo de escape. Un beso efusivo en el que parecíamos eternos y cada mínimo contacto de nuestra piel tenía una profundidad que me estremecía.

Mis manos recorriendo su nuca, levantando sus rubios cabellos, el hermoso carmín en su rostro y sus ojos brillando como el oro.

Muchas ocasiones nos dicen lo que debemos hacer: qué hay que amar, qué hay que pensar, qué hay que luchar, qué hay que vivir; y hasta que debemos odiar.

Todos seguimos esas normas, lo que supuestamente nos hace humanos. Pero lo que nos hace individuos, es que: a pesar de todo hay pequeñas luces en nosotros que escapan a esas reglas a seguir.

Lo que nos hace únicos son esas pequeñas desviaciones de la normalidad... Si, mis padres decían que yo no era normal y esas desviaciones anidan, en primer lugar, en nuestros sueños y fantasías Y Souichi siempre fue un sueño para mí. Y en los sueños todos somos libres.

¡Cuán libre me sentía tomándolo entre mis brazos!

Me agarraba de la mano fuerte, tal vez sentía que caería, comencé un movimiento despacio, lo tome de la cintura y lo recargue de nuevo sobre la pared, sus manos recorrían mi cuello, las mías lo rodeaban y paseaban por su hermoso cuerpo, él olía tan apetecible, esa fragancia de su cuerpo que llevo tatuada en mi mente y que nunca confundiría con la de ningún otra persona.

Veo el techo para observar la luz tenue del baño y pienso en lo mucho que recordare este momento.

Al final, estamos hechos de tiempo, el tiempo de momentos y los momentos de recuerdos.

Inclino la cabeza para ver su cara, y toco su miembro apretándolo entre mi mano, toda la humedad del vapor y agua facilitan los movimientos. Y él aun excitado, cuestiona:

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡De verdad! ¿Piensas hacerlo en el baño? -

No le contesto con palabras, lo miro intensamente y tomo una de sus piernas y la apoyo sobre mi cadera, acomodo mi miembro sobre su abertura, con una pequeña penetración entro lentamente, me detengo unos segundos y vuelvo a probar sus labios que ahora mantiene abiertos ante la sensación de mi pene invadiéndolo.

\- ¿Esto te responde lo serio que soy? Senpaí...

En esta ocasión no le aviso como siempre lo hago, tampoco lo prepare... - ¡Auch! - Se queja y la velocidad empieza a crecer, nos estremecemos varias veces, hay tensión, vértigo, adrenalina al mismo tiempo que se siente una gran dulzura y suavidad en las caricias, en la atmosfera. Llenamos de sonidos y vida todo ese pequeño lugar.

\- ¡No me dejes caer, idiota! -

Gotas de sudor que como roció se revuelven con el agua resbalan sobre nuestros cuerpos, los temblores nos agitan, el color de nuestra piel se acentúa, se moja, nuestras lenguas se rosan, mis manos se aferran fuertemente a sus nalgas, nos falta el aliento, la tempestad de mi vientre se agita, y mis caderas se mueven cada vez más fuerte e intenso, el ritmo va en aumento.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Mori! ¡No! -

Sus manos acarician mi espalda, en reacción mis pezones se van erizando al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar el gemido que sale de mi boca, - ¡Ahí! Haa! - Lo tomo con más ganas al ver como oprime sus ojos con fuerzas. ¡Me enloquece ver cómo puedo lograr que sienta que estoy adentro de él! ¡Que mi pene fácilmente toca su punto de placer! Lo sé porque sus manos me toman del cabello fuerte presionándome hacia él, con insistencia busco su boca una y otra vez, como la gran necesidad que tengo de sentirme unido a él.

Entre tantas sensaciones y gemidos, el orgasmo se derrama como un disparo de agua que brota de lo profundo de nuestro ser, aumentando con la velocidad de cada una de las penetraciones, es como un ansia que crece desde nuestras entrañas, terminamos con un gemido juntos, se nos va el aliento pero al mismo tiempo se siente el éxtasis total.

Siempre escucho a mi corazón latir rápidamente y siento los latidos de su corazón, y mi pene bajando de a poco su hinchazón, reposa su rostro sobre mi cuello y yo muerdo su hombro como muestra de que es mío y lo mucho que satisface. Lo mantengo unido a mí unos segundos más.

De momento me asalta el deseo de tener una conversación que debe seguir después de hacer el amor, el corazón multiplica los espacios vacíos de mi esperanza, el orgasmo puede seguir a susurros eternos, si sabes escucharlos.

\- ¡Que deliciosa imagen tengo de ti, soñé tantas veces en tomarte en la ducha! -

\- ¡Eres un maldito estafador! Se supone que solo me ayudarías a entrar a la ducha -

\- ¿Y desaprovechar tan valiosa oportunidad? Seria estúpido, cuando has participado tanto -

.

.

¡Morinaga siempre cree que lo sabe todo! Y para mi desgracia, en esta ocasión no se equivocaba. Tenía razón al decir que yo también deseaba que esto pasara, bueno, en realidad hubiese preferido que lo hiciéramos en el futon de la habitación y no en el baño. Más de dos meses sin sentirlo cerca y probar sus labios, me hacían sentir extraño.

Sé que es muy fuerte físicamente, ¡Vaah! En realidad es mucho más fuerte que yo. Me ha dominado incontables veces y sería capaz de tomarme las ocasiones que le vinieran en gana. Si no lo hace, es por lo que dijo en aquella ocasión:

Realmente, quiero dar la mayor importancia a senpai, no quiero perder por segunda ocasión su corazón.

En aquella ocasión, no di el sentido que ahora le daba a esas palabras. Si, ahora me perdería, y no sería porque yo no deseara más que estuviera a mi lado, me perdería por las circunstancias que ahora afrontábamos y no éramos capaces de controlar.

Cuantas veces en el colegio me enseñaron que lo único que valía la pena en la vida, era sacrificarlo todo por nuestros ideales. Esa es una de las enseñanzas básicas en Japón. Me lo repetían tanto y nunca busque el significado de aquellas palabras, no al menos en el sentido que ahora tomaban para mí.

Solo años después, en la preparatoria aprendí que un ideal era un modelo perfecto a seguir y yo me preguntaba ¿Un modelo perfecto? No hay uno como tal, ¡La perfección no existe! Pero un sabio maestro me explico que Hay que sacrificarlo todo a un principio alcanzable, a la perfección.

Me dijo que entendiera que perfección no debía tomarlo como sinónimo de ausencia de errores, fallas o faltas, porque eso no existe, y es inútil buscar lo que no existe, sino que debía comprenderlo como sinónimo de armonía.

Una armonía entre defectos y virtudes. Eso sí puede ser perfección, porque eso sí que existe.

Es como la persona que tiene un encanto único, por el cual es posible llegar a amarla y a cada uno de sus defectos tanto como se puede amar a toda su belleza. Esa persona es perfecta para su amante, y no porque no cometa faltas o errores o no tenga la nariz chueca, o un ojo más grande que otro, es porque su carne, su espíritu y sus modos transpiran total coherencia, total armonía.

Y yo veía en Morinaga eso, armonía, coherencia entre lo que hacía y lo que me decía. Sí, me había dicho incontables veces cuanto me amaba y también me lo demostraba en sus actos. También sé que tiene numerosos defectos, pero estos son superados por sus virtudes.

Mi conclusión era que el... Él era mi ideal.

Y mi ideal ahora me pedía sacrificarme, y sé que los sacrificios que se hacen en vida son los que realmente valen la pena. Sacrificarse muriendo por otros o por uno mismo era ilógico. Pero, entonces ¿Para qué tengo un cerebro en la cabeza y zapatos en los pies? Puedo ir a donde elija...

.

.

.

La necesidad de orinar lo hizo levantarse del futon antes de Souichi, un extraño zumbido le llamo la atención... ¡Es cierto, ayer habían llamado del hospital de Nagoya! Seguramente insistían en comunicarse con su senpai.

A duras penas alcanzo a contestar.

¿Quieren enterarse de lo que Morinaga escucho? Bien, se los diré aunque tal vez ya lo pensaron:

.

.

\- Perdone la insistencia, pero es urgente hablar con Tatsumi Souichi y desde ayer tratamos de localizarlo sin ningún éxito -

\- No se preocupe ya no es tan temprano pero, él aún está durmiendo. Sin embargo como en la ocasión anterior yo puedo darle su mensaje -

\- Bueno, en realidad es muy vergonzoso tratarlo por teléfono, lo ético seria hablar en persona. Nos gustaría que viniera -

\- Por favor deje las formalidades aun lado... Resulta que no estamos en Nagoya y si lo que necesita decir en verdad es urgente, dígalo sin pensar que lo tomaremos a mal -

Después de unos segundos, la mujer nerviosa explico.

\- Bien... Resulta que cometimos un error imperdonable... Ayer llego al hospital un paciente con un edema cerebral crónico y no fuimos capaces de hacer nada por él -

\- Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Tatsumi Souichi? -

\- Vera, ¡Tiene mucho que ver! Ese hombre que falleció... Tenía más de sesenta años y cuando buscamos sus estudios en el archivo y seguimiento médico, descubrimos nuestro gran error. Las tomografías y la resonancia magnética nos mostraban el cerebro de una persona joven y bastante sana. Entendimos que esos estudios no eran de él.

Ese hombre que murió se llamaba Tatsumi Suuichi, si Tatsumi Suuichi, no Souichi, como su familiar de veintiséis años. Tatsumi Souichi, su pariente en realidad está muy sano, según su estudio. El médico que lo atendió reviso nuevamente su expediente y concluyo de acuerdo a la entrevista que, lo más probable es que se trate de una migraña o principios de esta junto a mucho estrés y agotamiento... Por lo anterior, los estudios que se le mostraron no eran los suyos, él no tiene ningún tumor -

Tetsuhiro estaba asimilando lo que le informaban, ¿Se equivocaron solo por una letra en los nombres? ¿Intercambiaron los resultados y ese hombre murió creyendo que no tenía nada malo y por ende no se le dio la oportunidad de escoger la quimioterapia?

¿Souichi había decidido algo tan macabro como quitarse la vida el mismo por un enorme error humano?

Morinaga deseaba gritarle todos los improperios conocidos y por conocer a aquella mujer, pero el enojo era superado por mucho por la enorme felicidad que sentía al saber que Souichi no tenía la enfermedad que pensaba tener y que la persona más importante en su vida seguiría vivo. Si, ¡seguiría con vida!

.

Y eso no era lo único que lo hacía infinitamente feliz. Tras concluir la conversación con esa persona. Busco su teléfono y ¡Descubrió el video que Souichi olvido borrar de su celular y transferir al suyo el día anterior!

Su rostro no podría estar más radiante y reflejar esa felicidad, alivio y dicha que sentía en lo hondo, intermedio y superficial de su mismo ser.

Maravillado veía en la pantalla la hermosa imagen que tanto amaba, si, Souichi le decía de frente lo que su corazón y mente realmente sentía y guardaba neciamente. La mirada melancólica y fija, lo nervioso y cristalino de sus ojos, la tremosa voz. Todos sus rasgos y gestos le decía que estaba por escuchar algo sincero, algo verdadero:

 ** _Morinaga Tetsuhiro: Llevo días pensando que decir y de pronto todo adquiere un sentido, creo que aprendí algo tarde lo que de verdad importa en la vida y, fue que al conocerte cambiaste el eje en que gira mi vida._**

 ** _Antes giraba alrededor de mí mismo y eso era muy aburrido, me liberaste de mi ego, de mi egoísmo y obstinación. Es mucho mejor que mi último pensamiento sea para ti y no para mí... Y eso me alivia mucho._**

 ** _Siempre pensé que mi destino era quedarme solo y aunque no lo creas, sólo puedo decirte estas cosas cuando duermes, muchas veces me quedo despierto y pretendo que me oigas. Y podría decirte que eres todo lo que siempre quise y podría pronunciar cada una de las palabras que tú siempre esperabas oír_**

 ** _Me estremezco cuando pienso que puede que no este aquí para siempre como lo has deseado desde que me conoces. ¡Y siento mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte! ¡Y creo que voy a gritar!_**

 ** _\- ¡TE AMO MORINAGAAA! -_**

Ver la última parte que fue interrumpida abruptamente, le hizo casi llorar. ¡Alcanzo a ver las lágrimas que brotaban de esos tristes ojos miel! Pero, al mismo tiempo sentía una dicha que no podría contener y riendo fue sorprendido.

.

.

.

Souichi finalmente despertaba bastante adolorido de su pierna izquierda que fue levantada de manera acrobática la noche anterior que Tetsuhiro lo tomo, quejoso trataba de levantarse y confundido miraba a Morinaga sonreír como un vil idiota.

\- ¿Te causa gracia que apenas pueda moverme después de tus perversiones? -

\- ¡Ah, senpa! ¡Buenos días!... De hecho ¡Maravilloso día hace hoy! -

Souichi expectante ante esa declaración, solo dijo lo que se le ocurrió.

\- ¿Maravilloso día? ¡Tanto deseabas hacerlo en el baño, idiota! -

\- ¡No! Bueno, sí, pero no es a lo que me refiero. Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu celular senpai? -

Souichi, busco a su alrededor y escucho que había llegado un mensaje. Sin entender por qué Morinaga preguntaba eso, contesto:

\- Aquí, donde lo deje anoche ¿Por qué? -

\- Creo que se escuchó que te llego un mensaje ¡Revisalo! Y entenderás por que digo que hoy es un maravilloso día, de hecho ¡El mejor día de mi vida! -

\- ¿Ha? -

Cuando abrió el mensaje y vio su rostro, de inmediato recordó su gran descuido. Se había repetido varias veces para no olvidarlo, que lo primero que haría seria pasar aquel video a su celular y borrarlo del de Tetsuhiro. Pero todo lo que sucedió, las prisas de llegar al hotel antes que la nieve fuera tan densa que se los impidiera, los cuidados que recibió de su amante para que se bañara pronto y el sexo en la ducha. ¡Sí que tenía como justificar ese error!

Una mezcla de disgusto, vergüenza y sorpresa lo hizo ver al teléfono y luego a Morinaga, y repetir a la inversa: a Morinaga y mirar nuevamente el celular.

\- ¿Viste esto? ¡Morinaga! ¿Viste esto, Bastardo? -

Morinaga muy tranquilo camino hacia él y tomo su barbilla levantándola levemente, sus ojos desbordantes de amor trataban de transmitirle confianza y sus palabras:

\- Souichi, escucharte decir todo eso ha sido tan bello, y como te dije antes, no debes sentir vergüenza es lo más natural trasmitirlo a la persona que amas y yo ahora estoy seguro que tú me amas... Aunque me gustaría mucho más que me lo dijeras ahora mismo, aquí frente a mí -

\- Eso, eso no tenías que verlo todavía y yo...

\- Pero si lo viera para cuando lo planeaste no podría ya decirte nada, ni abrazarte, ni besarte cómo voy a hacerlo ahora mmm...

Soiuichi volteando su rostro para tomar aire después de ese tierno beso, miro el rostro de Morinaga que aún estaba muy cerca de él, enseguida noto que tenía esa cara que siempre hacia cuando quería pedirle algo y parecía infantil.

\- Senpai... ¡Dímelo sí! Anda yo empiezo, Te amo Souichi, te amo demasiado...

\- Y ¿Que se supone que diga, tonto? - ¿Ya lo viste en el video no? -

\- Te dije que lo quiero oír así, frente a frente ¿No me concederías eso? A pesar de lo que tú esperas que haga -

\- ¡Como siempre eres un maldito chantajista!... Pero, lo hare si eso te hace feliz y me apoyas con lo que te pedí -

\- ¡Ahora! ¿Quién es el chantajista?...

\- Bueno si no te callas, ya no diré nada... Morinaga, yo te, yo te... ¡Ah mi jodida suerte! ¿Tengo que decirlo? -

Con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria, Morinaga dijo:

\- Sigo esperando senpai...

Souichi tomo aire y evitando verlo a los ojos dijo muy rápido:

\- Morinaga yo te amo, te amo y me hubiera gustado estar contigo para siempre. Lo siento -

Las últimas dos palabras las dijo de manera triste, pero Morinaga ya no podía seguir torturándolo. Pero si no aprovechaba ahora para presionarlo, tal vez debería seguir esperando otros seis años o más para escuchar a ese testarudo hombre decirle "Te amo".

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz de escuchar lo que sientes y piensas senpai!... Que ya no me importara si quieres golpearme después de que oigas lo que acabo de saber -

\- ¡Qué! ¿Qué se supone que sabes Morinaga? -

\- Bueno hace unos minutos llamaron del hospital de Nagoya para informarte algo que no deseaban tratar por teléfono, pero les explique que estábamos lejos de la ciudad y que deberían decirlo si era algo importante. Así que me dijeron que habían cometido un gran error y que los estudios que te mostraron ese día no te pertenecían, si no que eran de un hombre de unos sesenta años y que ayer falleció.

Y esto me hace ahora pensar senpai, que la terquedad es una soga al cuello, que tu terquedad pudo haberte costado la vida, que si ese hombre no hubiera muerto y esos médicos imbéciles no hubieran revisado todo y tu seguías obstinado en realizar tu "Suicidio digno" no te hubieras nunca enterado de esto y yo me habría muerto de dolor después de ti-

Souichi no sabía que decir, lo que escuchaba le sorprendió, pero estaba más atenazado al ver a Morinaga disgustado y nuevamente llorando frente a él.

\- Morinaga... Lo siento, no es que no pensara en ti, al contrario pensando en ti más que en nadie es que había decidido aquello. Sé que habrías abandonado tu trabajo por atenderme, sé que me verías consumirme de a poco hasta quedar irreconocible, me verías perder el cabello y vomitar todo el tiempo, pasarías momentos de mucho más dolor al verme así... Pero no creas que te liberaras de ser golpeado, me hiciste decir aquello aun sabiendo lo de mis estudios ¡Teme! -

..

.

.

Bueno, y podría decir que continuaron hablando y Morinaga deteniéndolo, pues Souichi bastante determinado deseaba regresa ya mismo a Nagoya para partirle la cara al médico y su equipo de malditos incompetentes como los llamo.

Pero permanecieron todo el domingo exponiendo su sentir, al final de cuentas, ambos ya habían comenzado a exteriorizar un poco más sus emociones y sentimientos. Y aunque Souichi era alguien muy inteligente, esta vez sí que se precipitó al decidir. La vida puede ser bella, pero también monstruosa y muchas veces contribuimos para que nos vaya más mal de lo que se esperaría.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

.

.

.

 _***Durante los siglos XVII y parte del XVIII, el seppuku o harakiri de los japoneses, una especie de suicidio asistido, el cual devolvía al honor a quien lo ejecutara en caso de haberlo perdido de alguna u otra forma, honor que debería compartir con una persona de su completa confianza, quien en caso de que fallara el ejecutor, debería culminar su trabajo. Esto puede sonar un tanto trágico para nuestra cultura occidental, pero deberíamos ver el mensaje que oculta todo este simbolismo, el suicidio es la acción más honorifica que podía realizar un hombre._

 _En realidad muy pocas muertes tenían lugar de la propia mano del samurái. De ser así era un proceso prolongado y agónico que podía durar varias horas. A su lado asistía un kaishaku o ayudante, generalmente un amigo o familiar, que decapitaba al moribundo bajo una señal previamente acordada._

 _El ritual completo consistía en clavarse el tanto por el lado izquierdo con el filo hacia la derecha; cortar hacia la derecha firmemente y volver al centro para terminar con un corte vertical hasta casi el esternón._

 _Pero, naturalmente, esto resultaba demasiado doloroso y al mismo tiempo desagradable para el público, por lo que la figura del kaishaku se hacía casi imprescindible para aligerar el acto._

.

.

.

 ** _Espero les haya gustado este Two-Shot. Como siempre, si desean pueden comentar._**

 ** _Saludos._**

.

.

.


End file.
